


ART: Playing Dirty

by kjanddean, saltandbyrne



Series: SMPC [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Clothed Sex, Digital Art, Football | Soccer, Jockstraps, M/M, Mirror Sex, NSFW Art, Pre-Series, Rimming, Socks, Underwear Kink, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjanddean/pseuds/kjanddean, https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandbyrne/pseuds/saltandbyrne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is wee!Sammy, jockstraps, rimming, and a bathroom counter with a mirror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Playing Dirty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saltandbyrne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandbyrne/gifts).



> This art was made for [](http://saltandbyrne.livejournal.com/profile)[**saltandbyrne**](http://saltandbyrne.livejournal.com/) who had bought me on [](http://fandomaid.livejournal.com/profile)[**fandomaid**](http://fandomaid.livejournal.com/). It is an illustration for her absolutely deliciously filthy fic [Playing Dirty](http://archiveofourown.org/works/993749) (which y'all absolutely MUST read, because... unf <3<3<3 Everyone needs this in their life :))  
>  Choosing a favorite fic to draw was really hard, because I kinda wanted ALL :)  
> I also need to thank all my helpful kittehs who helped me find the perfect undies pics and to fix Sam's mutant balls! :)

  
(click on pic to see in original size)  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kjanddean/35815738/26699/26699_original.jpg)  


also available on LJ [AT MY JOURNAL](http://kjanddean.livejournal.com/13272.html)


End file.
